An Angel That Looks Like Me
by Anime Monster
Summary: Fullmetal AlchemistXDNAngel Gen fic Ed sees something one night that shocks him as he looks for a way back home. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither DNAngel or Fullmetal Alchemist, I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: This was inspired by a picture my friend LadyRiona showed me. It's testament that I am way to obsessed with both Fullmetal Alchemist and DNAngel.

Summary: (Fullmetal AlchemistXDNAngel Gen Drabble) Ed sees something one night that shocks him as he looks for a way back home.

Warnings: Post series (pre-movie) FMA, pre-series for DNAngel, SPOILERS,

_**An Angel That Looks Like Me**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ed sighed as he exited the shop. His search for a way back to Amestris had led him to a small town on the costal outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, named Azumano. It was a good thing that he knew Japanese. Unfortunately, the shop he just exited knew nothing of what he looked for.

He had come on a rumor and with a name, Hikari. Supposedly, the Hikari's had created artworks believed to have soul, magical artifacts imbued with the ability to think and act for themselves. He had found a book, in very bad condition, called Ice and Dark which had mentioned two of these artifacts (The Second Hand of Time and The Link Pin of Time).

He hoped to find at least one of the Hikari artworks, or a surviving Hikari, to see if there was a way home. However, he had found, on arrival, that most of the Hikari art had been destroyed or hidden during the Cultural Revolution, and the Hikari family was very secretive. He couldn't find any information.

Walking around the park he circled a beautiful windmill, looking up at the turning blades. He sighed again figuring he'd never get home. He turned away from the windmill and walked around the fountain heading to the inn he was staying in. Around him wind rustled the trees and his hair.

He reached an intersection only to see cops racing down the street. "QUICK HE'S GETTING AWAY!" One cop shouted pointing ahead and slightly upwards. Ed looked where he was pointing to see a man flying away with black wings.

"Chimera?" he said curiously. But no, the wings were natural, and the way he moved.

Suddenly a shout of "DARK!" made him turn his head away from the black winged figure.

A second angelic figure approached. Ed was shocked. He looked almost exactly like him. The few differences were, hair length (and a bit of the style, the bangs were different), height, and the large white wings that the figure had.

The figure drew a white feather throwing it at the other, a section of the sky seemed to look like the negative of a photograph and a small boom was heard. Ed stood still as he watched the two figures above lock into battle.

Just by observation he could tell this had been going on for centuries. Were these part of some Hikari artwork? Were the legends true?

"Krad," the dark figure said as he dodged a blast of energy. Ed shielded his eyes and stood his ground as aftershock of the light winged figure's blast attempted to blow him back.

"Wow," he whispered, his golden eyes as wide as saucers.

After a battle that seemed to last for eternity, but only lasted for a few minutes there was a bright flash of light and the two winged figures were gone.

Ed stood there, shocked still, the image of the angels firmly planted into his mind.

As he reached his room at the inn he realized, maybe, just maybe, magic exists.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither DNAngel or Fullmetal Alchemist, I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: This became a collaboration work with LadyRiona. This chapter was written by her. Any reviews for it I'll forward to her.

Summary: (Fullmetal AlchemistXDNAngel Gen fic) Ed sees something one night that shocks him as he looks for a way back home.

Warnings: Post series (pre-movie) FMA, pre-series for DNAngel, SPOILERS

Rating: K (G)

_** An Angel That Looks Like Me**_

* * *

The next morning, Edward waved goodbye to the innkeeper as he walked out. His rest hadn't been as fitful as he would have liked, having been kept awake by the sounds of the Azumano nightlife. Apparently, despite his feeling that the appearances of those two angels were regular, they caused quite a stir in the city. Sirens and people had kept him awake far into the night. Around two, maybe, noise had ceased for the most part.

It only made Edward realize even more how much of a country boy he was.

With a soft sigh, the young alchemist set out to find a place to eat breakfast. The innkeeper - a pleasant enough woman with three children - had suggested a small corner shop down the street. Edward decided that would probably be his best bet, as he had only wandered around long enough the previous night to find an inn.

Following his nose was enough. The smell of coffee and freshly baked goods filled the streets, intensifying as Edward reached the shop. Inside, however, was like he'd stepped into heaven. He ordered a hearty breakfast (after checking that he had enough money to pay for it; too many times had he ordered food only to find he didn't have enough money to pay for it.). The moment he bit into a still-steaming roll, Edward was bombarded by memories of his home.

This, of course, led to thoughts of just _how_ he'd reached Azumano. The last few things he remembered before waking on the outskirts of the city was the bright blue flash of alchemical light. He'd given his body--his _complete_ body--in an attempt to bring his brother back. Another was standing before the Gate. Briefly had he seen Al's armor that Edward remembered so well flash before him. Then had been a time of waiting that seemed to take so long, yet had not lasted at all. After that indeterminate of time, Edward had woken, once more with his automail, in this strange world.

With a sigh, Edward finished his breakfast, paid his bill plus a tip, and left the small café. Time to do some research on the Hikari family and any of their art he could find.

A few nights later, Edward walked out of the library, waving to the guard closing as he left. Of course, being there nearly all day, he had become more than acquainted with the staff, and they with his determined way of studying. As this town's only menaces seemed to be those angels, they let him stay late, after normal closing hours, to research, not asking questions. For that, Ed was very grateful.

The night air was tense; the alchemist felt like he would have been able to cut it with a knife. What was happening? It was nearly midnight and the town was buzzing still, much as it had that first night he'd come. Maybe an appearance of those angels again?

Edward shrugged, deciding not to become involved. As he passed the road to the inn, he continued walking. He had too much on his mind to retire just yet. Before Ed knew it, he was at the windmill once more, taking in its beauty. It was the same place he'd seen the angel that looked like him. That began to trouble his mind.

How strange? He knew it wasn't his look-a-like on this side of the Gate; he was dead. The Edward sitting at the base of the windmill was the only Edward left.

As Edward puzzled this, he didn't notice that the commotion down the street at a museum had picked up some. He only realized it when he felt a sudden whoosh of air from behind him. He looked up from the ground to see the black-winged angel, wings beating heavily as he increased his speed. A moment later, he disappeared behind a structure. Edward blinked.

A moment later, he heard the same shout from the other night. "DARK!" Ed turned around and saw the white-winged angel flying towards him. Another whoosh of air sent Edward toppling to the ground, flat on his face. He swore, muffled, before sitting up again.

Once he righted himself, Edward froze. The angel with white wings, and white robes was standing, perched on a slender post. Ed swallowed. The angel that looked like him.

Apparently his swallow had been loud enough to alert the angel of his presence. The tall--much taller than Edward--figure turned. Gold eyes met each other, held a gaze for a few moments, but then it was over.

The angel seemed to sense his prey from above as he set straight upward with a heavy beat of his wings.

Slowly standing up, Edward brushed himself off. Wordlessly, he walked back to the inn. It was only in his bed that Edward let out a sigh. There _was_ hope of returning. He just had to keep trying. He'd find a Hikari, or their artwork eventually.

As his mind slowly dropped into sleep, an image of the angel flashed in his mind, and image of the angel that looked like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither DNAngel or Fullmetal Alchemist, I make no money off of this.

Author's Note: I swore this would be a one-shot, but it's turned into a multi-chapter collab.

Summary: (Fullmetal AlchemistXDNAngel Gen fic) Ed sees something one night that shocks him as he looks for a way back home.

Warnings: Post series (pre-movie) FMA, pre-series for DNAngel, SPOILERS

Rating: K (G)

_** An Angel That Looks Like Me**_

* * *

Ed gave a wave as the last librarian left. He seemed to be on a roll, the book was an old, beat up, and partially burnt book detailing all the Hikari work up until three hundred years ago. A notebook next to him kept his coded notes on the subject of the art. 

As he turned the pages of the book he took notes, sketching things that looked interesting. Once he thought he saw an alchemic circle in one of the artworks, but it was just a plain circle with the word "Freedert" and a statue in it, the caption claimed it to be "The Second Hand of Time." Were they real? Or were they fantasy.

The book was obviously not a book the library knew it had. He had found it when another book had fallen off of the shelf and hit the bottom shelf, dislodging it enough to show a space beneath it. He had removed the board enough to find the book, covered in centuries worth of dust and dead insect bodies. He had blown the dust off of the book to read the name and had immediately been quiet happy with the find.

He turned the page to see an unfinished statue. He really wasn't sure what it was and the name was covered. Gently he removed the dust and dirt from the page to read the name, "The Black Wings," it said it was a work in progress, due to be finished, but the rest was missing due to the burning.

He knew why this was a hidden book, why it had been burnt. It was a book that went against everything the Cultural Revolution was for. He finished his notes on "The Black Wings" before carefully closing it and taking it back. The library was dark so he carried a lantern.

As he reached the shelf with the hidden compartment he crouched down. The lantern was sat next to him on one side and the book on the other. Carefully he pried the shelf loose again and was about to put the book back when something caught his eye. There was a hole in the back of the shelf, to the shelf on the other side.

He could see something shiny in the shelf behind because of a beam of light the lantern threw illuminated it. It glittered in the flickering light and like a moth to flame Ed went to it. Walking around the bookshelf he knelt down and begun wiggling the other shelf out, but it wouldn't budge. Looking closely, he noted hinges in the back. With a bit of work he managed to pry the board up.

There laying in another cocoon of dust and dead insect bodies and cobwebs was a beautiful earring. It was white with a red gem, a ruby, in the center. Lifting it out of it's hold he carefully wiped away the dust with his cloak and held it up to the candle light. It was beautiful, instantly he knew it was a Hikari work.

Making a rash decision he pocketed the earring and closed the shelf walking around the other side and put the book and shelf back on the other side. Deciding to call it a night he left the library, waving at the guard who locked the door behind him.

His stroll back to the inn that night brought him again to the windmill. It seemed the place called to him as whenever his mind was elsewhere he would find himself at the windmill on top of the fountain. The sirens blared again. The third time since he had arrived a week ago. Suddenly he was eager, exited even, to see the white winged angel.

The whoosh of the dark winged angel pushed him over the railing that separated the windmill fountain from a cliff. He gave a shout as his automail hand grabbed air. But suddenly he found it grabbed, only a meter from the ground. He looked up and stared right into gold eyes.

As his feet touched the ground near the fountain he had to ask, "What's your name?"

The angel, who was about to take off again looked back over his shoulder, "Krad." And with that he took off into the night. Ed went back to the inn, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

Krad, was he perhaps Hohenheim's other self? No, somehow he didn't believe it.

He pulled out the earring, watching it twirl in the moonlight, the white wings glittering, white wings, so much like, "Krad."


End file.
